The present invention relates to remote maintenance system and method for automated teller machines (ATM) and especially to simplification of repair of faults occurring during unattended operation of an ATM.
Conventionally, there is known a type of remote maintenance system for automated teller machines, as disclosed in JP-A-63-3368, for example.
The known system comprises an automated teller machine used in banking facilities, and a remote supervisory controller installed at a site remote from the automated teller machine. The automated teller machine and the remote supervisory controller are interconnected together by communication lines so that the remote supervisory controller may supervise and control the automated teller machine.
In the event that a fault occurs in the automated teller machine, the cause of generation of the fault and a position at which the fault occurs are displayed in the remote supervisory controller. In particular, for display of the fault occurrence position, the following procedure is undertaken.
Firstly, information indicative of a sectional drawing of the automated teller machine is stored in advance in the remote supervisory controller. Upon occurrence of a fault, the automated teller machine sends a fault occurrence position code to the remote supervisory controller. Then, the remote supervisory controller reads the sectional drawing information to display it together with the fault occurrence position.
While watching the display, the attendant tries to assist in automatic repair by manipulating the remote supervisory controller to issue commands to the automated teller machine.